1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pneumatic or explosive charge type fastener drivers, and in particular, to a fastener cap feeder assembly for a fastener driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a conventional pneumatic or explosive charge type fastener driver to drive a nail into a substrate is well known in the prior art. However, in fastening a sheet-like material such as roofing, felt, sheathing, house wrap, or the like to the substrate, it may be desirable or necessary to use a fastener cap with the nail, for example, to securely fasten the sheet-like material to the substate without damaging the sheet-like material and to minimize seepage of moisture beneath the sheet material. It is impractical, if not impossible, to use a fastener driver for such purpose. Rather, the fastener cap must first be applied to the nail by manually inserting the shaft of the nail through a central opening formed in the fastener cap and thereafter manually driving the nail through the sheet material into the substrate with a tool such as a hammer.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a fastener cap feeder assembly for use with a pneumatic or explosive charge type fastener driver to feed a succession of fastener caps to a position such that when a fastener is ejected by the fastener driver, the shaft of the fastener is driven through the fastener cap and through the sheet material into a substrate.